AKR lymphoma cell lines have been isolated and tested for in vitro and in vivo growth and lethality characteristics. Macrophages actually stimulate AKR tumor growth. Macrophage cytotoxicity is inhibited by phagocytosis of both nondigestible and digestible particles. Partial purification of myeloblast stimulating factor has been accomplished.